


How does it feel to fall, my precious angel?

by TosMichiyo



Series: Fallen Angels [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels, Angels, Fallen Angels, M/M, Tom Riddle is Not Voldemort, no magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 15:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7897600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TosMichiyo/pseuds/TosMichiyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter is a Light Angel and also known as Dumbledore’s Golden Boy, because of the fact that he had never giving into Voldemort’s advances.<br/>20 years ago, Tom Riddle, Harry’s partner disappeared and rumours stated that Tom Riddle had fallen, became a Dark Angel. Harry who had secretly harboured feelings for his partner is devastated, but what happens when Harry returns after 20 years? Will he finally make peace with his past? Or will the images of Tom Riddle never let him go?</p>
            </blockquote>





	How does it feel to fall, my precious angel?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is another story that I had in mind a few weeks ago and I decided to write it down :).  
> Hope you all enjoy :)!  
> And all mistakes are my own! English isn’t my first language, so there might be mistakes and some typos in it.
> 
> This is an Alternative universe, meaning no magic. Most of the characters are Angels, either Dark Angels or Light Angels. 
> 
> Anyway hope you all enjoy ^-^!
> 
> Edit:  
> Clarisse(transnymphtaire) made some beautiful fanart for this series ^-^. Thank you so much :D! You can check it out, by the link below :).  
> http://agendertomriddle.tumblr.com/post/149983645416/how-does-it-feel-to-fall-my-precious-angel-by

### How does it feel to fall, my precious angel?

Some things you never forget, no matter how many years pass. Some people will always hold a special place in your heart, even if they are gone. Even if you were left behind, your aching heart learns to live without them, but forgetting them is impossible. 

No matter what happens Harry would never forget Tom. Tom Riddle, who was just like himself an angel. They had been partners, but to Harry they had been friends and sometimes Harry knew that they were more than friends. But it was a sin… For angels like them to have any sexual pleasure or desire. Desire and Lust were things that were for fallen angels. So both had never acted upon their desires. 

The rules were clear; every angel that fell could never pass beyond the veil of the Light World anymore, the veil to their world. They would be stuck in either the human world, where humans wouldn’t even be able to see them, or they would be forced to go even further down. To the darker part of the world, where all those who had sinned resides. Where Voldemort, the so called Dark Lord, ruled…

Where the most awful angels lived, the Dark Angels. Harry shuddered at those thoughts and pulled his white cloak tighter around his body, as he walked through the familiar streets of London. “Are you alright?” Hermione asked with a small frown. He just nodded. Never did he think he would return here. The place where he had last seen Tom, were he had last said ‘see you later’ to Tom. “If you’re not ready, we can wait and return later on.” She whispered softly, as if she could understand him. 

“No… I have to face this eventually.” Harry muttered, as he looked around the streets where he often walked together with Tom. “At times I just wished I knew what had happened to him…” Harry murmured. “I wish I could have been there, maybe saved him…” 

Hermione’s eyes turned sad. “You don’t know what happened, Harry.” She said softly. Her words were meant to cheer him up; she was meant to help him. She, Hermione Granger was his new partner, but she simply wasn’t Tom. Even though she was nice and often worried about him. She could never replace Tom. “Do you think it is strange to walk here again, after so many years?” She asked him. 

“Yes. I think it will always be strange.” Harry replied, as he looked at a specific corner on the street. It was that corner that Tom often waited for him. Even if 20 years had passed, he could still imagine Tom standing there, waiting for him. Seeing the moment that those dark blue eyes met his and Tom would greet him, smiling brightly at him. 

But the corner was empty, no Tom was waiting there. Only people walked by and Harry’s steps faltered as his green eyes looked at that spot. Hermione also stopped and followed his gaze. “How long was he your partner?” She asked. 

Harry had never spoken much about Tom. Hermione had always been curious, yet he had never once in those 20 years spoken about Tom like he did right now. “Don’t know, I think for like 15 years…” Harry replied. “Maybe longer…” 

Her brown eyes were shocked and all of a sudden full of pity. “I am truly sorry Harry…” The rest remained unsaid, like always. Once before Sirius had said that Tom had left and became a Fallen Angel, a Dark Angel, that he now followed Voldemort. After that incident… no one ever mentioned Tom turning into a Fallen Angel ever again at least not near Harry, because Harry’s outburst and anger had shocked them all. Even though Harry knew there could be some truth to Sirius’s words back then.

“Are you alright?” Hermione’s voice broke through his thoughts and he looked at her. He nodded, as he moved passed her, not looking at the corner of the street anymore. “I know it is difficult, but Albus says you must do this, to move on… to let him go” Hermione said, as she walked next to him again.

Harry snorted softly. “Maybe I don’t want to move on.” He stated, his voice rising a bit. This was one of the reasons that angels shouldn’t get attached to anyone. Whether it was a human or another angel. Moving on would be so difficult, but Harry never thought back then for even one second that it would end. 

He always believed the two of them would stay together forever. Now he was to spend forever alone… “I am sorry…” Hermione whispered. 

Harry snorted again. “Sorry isn’t going to fix anything…” Harry snapped, while he increased his speed, so that Hermione wouldn’t be able to catch up. After a while he turned to look over his shoulder and noticed he had indeed lost her. With a heavy sigh he walked around the streets, eventually coming to a stop at a small park. 

A park that had so much memories as well. The humans walked around him, not seeing him at all. He didn’t even bother to watch out where he was walking; at times he walked straight through a person, knowing that they wouldn’t be able to feel it anyway. 

It hurt, to walk here knowing that he might never see Tom again. According to Sirius sometimes Tom had been seen in London, but Sirius had warned him to keep this a secret. Harry looked around; he could see some children play there in the playing grounds. He smiled the innocence of children, the purity of them all. 

It was enough for him to forget his feelings and thoughts, even if only for one second. “Heey mister!” A voice said and Harry looked down when he felt a hand grab his cloak. Looking down he saw a young child standing there, smiling up at him. 

Long blonde hair framed a young girl’s face and blue eyes looked up at him in confusion. And Harry also felt confused, how long had it been since a human had been able to see him? 

“Hello there.” Harry whispered as he gently pried her fingers of his robes, knowing how weird it must be for people around them. “You shouldn’t talk to me. People will look strangely at you.” 

The girl simply smiled and for one second the young girl reminded Harry of someone he knew from his past, Luna Lovegood. “My mother says that it doesn’t matter. And you looked so sad just a while ago. I thought maybe you wanted someone to talk to you.” 

Harry blinked a few times, before he smiled down at her. He crouched down so he was more at her height. “And who is your mother?” He asked her softly. 

“She is called Luna!” The girl said with a happy smile and Harry felt his lips curl upwards as well. 

“And what is your name, little girl?” Harry asked and he chuckled when she pouted and muttered she wasn’t little anymore. 

“My name is Lucia. And yours?” She said after her muttering came to an end. 

Harry extended his hand and she accepted it. “My name is Harry Potter.” She accepted his handshake and smiled, her wide eyes looking over at him. 

“You’re an angel, right? My mother says she knew an angel who was named Harry Potter.” She looked thought and looked over his shoulder at his back. Harry laughed and she pulled back, a bit ashamed caught staring. “You don’t have wings.” She pouted.

Harry stood up and revealed his white wings, her eyes went wide and she smiled brightly, looking at the white feathery wings. 

“Lucia!” A voice screamed and Harry looked up and saw another human walking towards them. A male, dark blond, almost brown, hair and a rather nice built from what Harry could see. 

“Father! I found momma’s angel!” the little girl exclaimed happy. The male blinked and looked around and Harry folded his wings a bit more, smiling sadly. It didn’t seem like the male was capable of seeing him. 

“Here?” The man asked, looking down at his daughter and the blonde girl pointed at Harry. 

“Right there.” She said with a smile. The male looked up, but of course he saw nothing. Harry shook his head and looked down at the girl, seeing her frown slightly. 

“He is not able to see me, Lucia.” Harry whispered. She looked sad all of a sudden and her father must have noticed. 

“Harry says you are not able to see him…” Lucia muttered sadly. The male sighed and bend down, a small smile on his face. 

“Your mother and you are different, Lucia. Let’s go home. You can invite the angel to come with you. I think your mother would be happy as well.” The male said, as he looked up at the place where Harry was standing. 

Lucia looked up at him and asked. “Will you come with us?” 

Harry couldn’t resist her pout and her puppy dog eyes. He smiled and gave a nod, as he made his wings disappear again. It would be strange seeing Luna again after all these years.

Lucia jumped up in the air, shocking her father. “He is coming with us!” She said happily. Harry shook his head and smiled, as he looked back at a tree. A tree where often Tom and him would rest from their walks around London. Harry shivered when he felt a strange feeling of being watched came over him and he turned to look over his shoulder, but then he felt a hand on his cloak, pulling him forward. 

Harry laughed a bit as he let the girl led the way, her father holding her other hand and smiling down at her. Harry eyed the human. The human seemed to be brave, nice and he had a good aura. Luna found herself a good husband. The girl smiled up at him when he glanced down at her and Harry smiled back at her. 

Yet once more he felt that feeling of being watched, as he glanced over his shoulder he almost thought he saw black wings disappearing behind his tree. He tensed and stopped, a Dark Angel here? But the girl kept pulling at his cloak and eventually he continued walking. His emerald eyes kept staring at the tree, but he didn’t see any movement anymore. 

As the young girl and her father stepped into a car, Harry extended his wings once more and gave a nod. The girl nodded and spoke to her father, who also gave a brief nod and took off. Harry followed the car flying over it while it sped across the streets. 

Eventually they stopped in what seemed to be a pretty rich part of London and Harry landed, the girl ran up towards him when the car had stopped and she grabbed his hand, as she pulled him towards the house, all the while smiling brightly. Harry noticed her father following them inside as well, with a fond look on his face. 

As they entered the living room, Lucia let go of his hand and ran towards the couch where a female sat, reading a magazine, upside down. Harry held in his chuckle, that was Luna alright. “Mother!” The girl said, Luna put her magazine down and smiled at her daughter. 

Harry noticed that much had changed from the 12 year old Luna Lovegood he had known back then. The young shy and bullied girl had grown up into a beautiful young woman now. “I found your angel!” Lucia said, while she pointed towards him and Harry saw Luna’s eyes widening. Harry noticed that the male walked past him and sat down in another armchair. 

Luna looked up and their eyes meet. The same silvery eyes like back then and Harry smiled. “Hello Luna. You look beautiful.” He said as he walked up to her. Luna seemed a bit shocked before she smiled at him. 

“Harry…” She whispered as she stood up and walked over to him. Lucia was looking at them both and smiling. Luna shook her head, smiling brightly. “You have not changed a bit.” She said fondly.

His smile widened. “Well that is an advantage of being an angel, I suppose.” Harry said. She laughed and then looked towards her husband. 

“Neville, I know you can’t see him, but meet Harry.” Luna said with a smile. The male, Neville gave a nod with a smile. “Harry, meet my husband Neville.”

Harry smiled at Neville. “You found yourself a good husband, Luna.” He stated. Luna laughed. 

“Well, actually Neville found me.” Luna said with a shake of her head and Harry could hear Neville laugh a bit. Harry simple smiled. They looked happy together. 

“Your daughter has your gift.” Harry said as he eyed the smiling girl. Luna put a hand atop Lucia’s shoulder. 

“Yes, she has. But at least she isn’t being bullied because of it.” Luna said. Harry smiled sadly at her, remembering how they always called Luna, Loony because of her abilities. 

“Never forget, you are unique, Luna.” Harry whispered the words he said back then. Luna nodded, clearly remembering his words as well. 

But when Luna’s face became serious again Harry had a small feeling of dread inside his body. “Lucia. Go play with your father for a while. I want to talk to Harry alone.” 

Lucia pouted and wanted to protest, but Neville just picked her up, tickling her as he took her away, while she kept laughing. “Sit down, Harry… There is something I want to tell you.” 

With a heavy feeling in his stomach he sat down in the couch, as she sat down in the other couch, facing him. Her silver eyes regarded him. “I never thought you would come back to London, to England at all…” she said softly. 

Harry shook his head. “I wasn’t planning to, but my leader said I needed to work this out. I needed to put the past behind me.” Harry gulped and took a deep breath. “I can’t yet… everywhere I went today I see him.” 

Luna looked sad and she sighed. “Harry… Tom never left.” Her words made Harry stiffen and his emerald eyes looked up into her eyes. She smiled sadly. “Throughout the years he kept appearing at several places where the two of you often met. Though he has changed, he still looked and waited for you.” 

Harry felt his hands trembling and he clenched his fingers into fists, hoping to cease the trembling. “Not after 20 years he won’t. He is a fallen angel now, Luna…” Harry muttered. “He made his decision to leave me behind.”

Luna sighed and shook her head. No, he didn’t… he wanted to take you with him, Harry.” 

“I can’t… I can’t follow him where he went, Luna!” Harry screamed, his emotions, getting the best of him. 

“Why not?” She asked seriously, as she looked at him. “From what I can see you have been suffering and he has too.” 

“You have been speaking with him?” Harry asked slowly. The thought that Tom was indeed still out there. Harry shouldn’t go near him, knowing what Tom was now, but after everything Tom was still his only partner. He would always be the only one. 

Harry simply couldn’t follow him… Albus would seriously kill him if he even considered it. He was Albus’s Golden Boy after all. The purest Angel of them all, because Albus had chosen him for that. Those titles meant nothing now. If Harry could he would kill Voldemort himself for taking Tom away from him. 

“Yes, I have been speaking with him.” Luna replied. “No matter what, he did what he did for you, Harry. That is what he told me. He wanted you more and more and it was a sin…” She frowned slightly. 

And then Luna’s eyes turned sad. “He didn’t just fall, Harry. He let himself fall. He chose this road, because he wanted you and nothing would stop him from having you. Of course, soon after that you had disappeared. You left London behind and he was devastated.” Luna whispered.

Harry felt his heart beating louder and louder with every word Luna said. It was a sin indeed, a sin that they both had faced. But Harry had always ignored those feelings. He was simply happy having Tom at his side for all those years. Tom apparently hadn’t being able to ignore the feelings anymore…

Harry could barely believe that Tom did this for him… Just so that they would have a chance to be closer. He wasn’t aware of the tears that were rolling down his cheeks, until he felt Luna hand him a tissue. He truly loved Tom. Loved? No, who was he kidding, he still loves that bastard. Why? Why would Tom do something stupid like this!? 

Almost automatically he brought the tissue to his eyes and dried his tears from his cheeks and eyes. Closing his eyes he let out a shuddering breath. “If I were to die… I would prefer to pass over; I wouldn’t want to stay here.” Luna whispered sadly. 

Harry sighed and opened his eyes, looking at her, but she was staring out the window. He followed her gaze. “Life is already cruel… the afterlife shouldn’t be cruel.” Harry lowered his hand to his lap, as he stared down at the tissue in his hand.

“It isn’t always cruel… And we made the decision to become Angels ourselves, Luna.” Harry muttered, though his words sounded hollow and empty. The past years had been rather cruel and now it only got worse. He remembered the feeling of being watched in the park and he looked up at Luna. “Where can I find him…?” Harry questioned, although he knew it would be better to stay far away from Tom Riddle. 

He didn’t want to. He wanted to speak to Tom. Even if only one last time, if only to say goodbye. Luna looked at him, and for a while Harry thought she might not answer. “I think anywhere you always have been with him.” She replied with a smile. Harry got up and dumped the tissue on the table. 

He still felt like everything inside him was breaking, but he needed to go. To see Tom for himself. “Thank you… Luna.” Without any other words he left the living room and the house. Luna didn’t go after him; neither did she call out to him. She knew it was important for him. No matter the danger. 

Harry flew back to the park, noticing the sun was slowly going down already. Evening was slowly coming and the park was almost empty. A few people still walked with their dogs or were running laps. Harry landed near the playing grounds, he looked straight at the tree, but there was no one there. 

Harry felt disappointed. Who was he fooling? Tom wouldn’t be here, of course not… Why would Tom have waited for him? Why would Tom do something stupid…? Why? Why? Why for him? Harry couldn’t understand it. He walked towards the tree, keeping his wings out in case he needed to get away fast. 

As he stopped in front of the tree he sighed. He turned around and leaned against the tree, eyeing the slowly darkening sky. His wings felt slightly uncomfortable against the bark of the tree, but he ignored it. Harry bit back a sob, but he couldn’t stop the tears from falling. As he blinked his eyes he felt more tears roll over his cheeks. 

He let himself slide down, as he still stared at the orange, red sky. A soft smile appeared on his face, as he remembered how often Tom and he had watched the sunset from this place. Slowly he relaxed, though the imprints of the tears still were on his face. He closed his eyes and sat there against the tree. 

After a while he felt and heard the signs of rain around him, but he couldn’t find it to stand up. He shifted a bit and pulled his wings around him as a bit of protection against the cold rain. In a way it felt good, to have the sky cry out, just like he had been crying. Harry let out a small snort. 

If only they could see him now, Dumbledore’s Golden Boy... Harry opened his eyes and saw that it was already night, he had been unaware of how much time had passed. The stars were twinkling in the sky and the moon also which was half full. The rain had stopped and his cloak and wings still felt wet. He pulled his knees closer to his chest, as he still stared up at the sky. 

He gasped as he felt that feeling again. Slowly he sat up and looked around. He couldn’t see anyone around him. The park was completely deserted. Yet the feeling of being watched remained. He moved forward and once more looked around. He extended his winds and narrowed his eyes. Then a cold cackle could be heard and Harry tensed. 

That wasn’t good… that insane cackle could only belong to Bellatrix Lestrange, one of the Dark Lord’s favorites.…. He looked up and saw the mad woman hovering in the air, close to the tree where he had been siting. “Oh, itti pitty Potter. You have come back to play?” She laughed as she moved forward and landed in front of him. 

Harry took a few steps backwards and extended his wings, her crazy grin only widened with his backwards steps. Harry tried to breathe, he hated her with a passion, always had. She always treated him like some little boy. She always taunted him. Of course knew why. She was one of Voldemort’s favorites. 

Her black wild hair swayed slightly in the cold wind. She laughed again as she extended her wings, beautiful black feathered wings. A sign of a Dark Angel… Harry gulped when a sudden realization hit him. Tom’s beautiful white wings would be black now as well, tainted. 

“Oh, you looked so sad. Do you miss your little boyfriend?” She taunted as she moved closer, swaying her hips. Harry glared at her, but deep down he knew he shouldn’t let her words get to him. Though she seemed to notice that her words had hit in hard. 

She laughed. “Oh, you do miss him, even after all those years…” She whispered, as she stepped even closer to him and then she stopped. Her eyes filled with a rather malicious intent. “He is so beautiful now, you know. Even more charming than when he was a ‘Light Angel’.” She spit the last two words at him. Then she shook her head and laughed. 

“He is our Lord’s favorite.” She said with an evil grin. Harry tensed and shook his head, not believing her words at all. Tom would never become one of Voldemort’s favorites. 

But her grin only widened at his silent refusal. “You could see for yourself, Potter.” She whispered. “Tomorrow, here at the same place, the same time. I will make him come here." Then she turned around and flew away, cackling madly. Like she just got what she wanted. 

Harry tried to regulate his breathing. But it still felt like he was suffocating. Tom… He could see Tom… He closed his eyes and bowed forward as he took a few deep breaths. It would be too dangerous… He couldn’t risk it. He would need to leave. He turned around and quickly extending his wings he flew away. 

He reached one of the portals towards their world and he went through. He was a lot calmer now and he walked past the other light angels. He couldn’t let himself fall…. He couldn’t give into his feelings. He couldn’t go see Tom, no matter how much he wanted…

Harry looked around, seeing the beautiful light sphere, in the sky of their world. That light sphere that Albus had placed there, to keep this place safe from the Dark Angels, from the fallen ones. He walked towards his house and saw Hermione sanding there, looking around worriedly. 

He felt a bit guilty that he had left her behind. And there was a reason that they were assigned partners, they officially weren’t allowed to wander alone through the human world. Because the risk of meeting a Dark Angel was too high. It was too dangerous. Dark angels could so easily persuade light angels to fall. 

Harry had been one of the Light Angels who had seen Lord Voldemort himself and had ignored the dark angel’s words. It had been difficult, Voldemort’s word had been tempting. There were so many restrictions on the Light Angels. The Dark Angels didn’t have that problem and just did whatever they wanted. It made them dangerous, they were a lot freer. In here, the Light Angels merely were birds in cage. 

That was the reason it was so easy to fall at times. Harry sighed and walked up towards Hermione. She noticed him and before Harry could even react, he was being hugged so tightly. He heard several other angels gasp. “Release him!” A voice screamed and Hermione backed away, looking ashamed. 

They were not allowed to get this close to each other and Harry sighed. “Sorry that I left you, Hermione.” He said. At least he knew Hermione hadn’t told anyone of him going off on his own. Otherwise there would have been chaos.

Her eyes found his again and she shook her head. “It’s fine… I understand, but I was so worried.” She said, with a slight frown. “Are you alright?” She asked then, eyeing him.

“I am fine…” Harry replied. “I am going to sleep now. Sorry for worrying you.” It was a miracle when she just left and Harry walked into his house. They knew he wouldn’t fall that easily anyway, he had after all ignored the Dark Lord’s words, his persuading which had been so tempting. He knew how to take care of himself, but they also knew he was a wreck right now. 

With a heavy groan he sat back down on his bed. So much has happened. It had been much easier if he had stayed in Ireland, but Harry knew that in a way Albus was right, he needed to face this. He needed to move, but now he wondered if he should meet Tom tomorrow, maybe Bellatrix wouldn’t say anything about him. 

##### Dark Angel World:

Tom sat near a window one hand atop his raised left leg, staring outside. The dark atmosphere in the room and this world relaxed him now. At first it had been so difficult to get used to it. Harry… Everything he had done had been for him, only for the green eyed angel to just disappear. 

Tom blinked a few times as he saw Bellatrix skipping and laughing as she came towards the palace. “Your lap dog is returning.” Tom muttered, his voice devoid from any emotions as he eyed her in disgust. He heard the Dark Lord laugh at his words. 

“Don’t call her that, Tom. Only because you don’t like her, doesn’t mean you have to treat her like that.” Voldemort said with a chuckle.

Tom smirked, knowing that despite his words that Voldemort was amused at his words. The big dark doors opened and Tom looked up, when Bellatrix practically flew inside with her black wings. A crazy satisfied smirk on her face and Tom’s smirk disappeared seeing her. “My Lord!” She said. Her eyes filled with adoration and desire. 

Tom looked over to Voldemort, whose lips turned upwards at her display. She bowed deeply enough, to know that her cleavage was visible. Tom lost count of how many times Voldemort actually fucked her. It disgusted him. Yet Tom could understand her desire.

Tom’s dark eyes trailed over the beautiful dark angel that sat there in the throne where he belonged. Big feathered black wings on his back, a beautiful body. Black sleek hair that reached just past his shoulders and those red mesmerizing eyes that could pull you in and never let you go.

Voldemort glanced up in his direction and Tom knew he had been caught staring, as those red lips smirked at him. Before they once more fixed on Bellatrix. “Bella, my dear. What news do you bring?” Voldemort asked her. 

Tom just chuckled and looked back outside. He didn’t mind that he had been caught staring, maybe years ago he would have minded. But he as well as every other Dark Angel craved their Lord’s attention. Tom had found himself more than enough in the Dark Lord's bed as well. He was after all one of Voldemort’s favourites now. 

“My Lord! I have news, news you would like.” Bellatrix said, her voice sounded happy and giddy. “Dumbledore’s Golden Boy has returned to London!” 

Tom stiffened at those words. Harry? No… Harry had left, Harry was gone. Tom had made peace with the fact that he would never see Harry again; he had made peace with that just 2 years ago. He had been waiting for so long for the object of his desires. Carefully he looked towards Bellatrix. She grinned at him, as if she knew what he was feeling. 

She couldn’t know what he was feeling. Tom reacted so quickly and flew from the window towards her. He had his hand on her throat and her body beneath him before she could even attempt to run away. “Filthy lair!” He snarled straight into her face, he could feel the anger rushing through him. 

Yet she only laughed. His eyes narrowed and he pushed down on her throat, momentarily forgetting that she actually liked that. “Tom release her!” Voldemort ordered in a hard voice, but Tom only pushed down harder. She was struggling and gasping for breath, her eyes rolling back into her head. 

Tom heard an angry growl next to him and a hand was on his own throat, another arm pulling him away from Bellatrix. Tom’s hold on Bellatrix’s throat weakened and she coughed, as Tom was pulled away from her. The taller body behind Tom pulled him closer against him. Tom struggles, his hands trying to pull the hand from his throat. 

Voldemort only laughed. “Oh… how long has it been since you have been this feisty?” Tom could hear the desire in his Lord’s voice, but he kept struggling, until the grip on his throat tightened. He gasped for breath, while he tried to calm his mind. A voice sounded close by his ear. “You still want him… You still desire Harry Potter.” Voldemort whispered. 

Tom didn’t need to reply. Voldemort knew about his obsession that he had for Harry. It had quickly turned into an obsession when he had fallen, before it might have been simple love. “Bella, explain yourself.” Voldemort said, while he still kept Tom against his own body. 

Bellatrix laughed and shifted, until she was on her knees in front of them. “He was there, in a park in London, two times. The second time he seemed so distraught, the first time he went with a young blonde girl and her father.” 

Tom’s eyes widened. Luna’s daughter… Harry must have spoken to Luna. Tom relaxed as he breathed in deeply and Voldemort felt it, as he laughed. “I have more news…” Bellatrix continued and Tom looked at her. Her eyes were looking straight at him and Tom frowned. “I told him I would send Tom there tomorrow night, because he clearly misses his boyfriend.” Bellatrix grinned at him and Tom once more attempt to free himself, wanting nothing more than strangle her, only for Voldemort to laugh and tighten his hold again. 

“Bellatrix, leave us!” Voldemort ordered and the female bowed and left, laughing all the while. Voldemort laughed softly, cold and cruel, when the doors from the throne room had been closed. “Oh, Harry Potter has returned has he…?” Tom didn’t say anything; he just kept looking at the black wall in front of him.

Voldemort licked his neck and Tom give him more access, his body trembling slightly. “I can feel the desire rolling off from you, Tom.” Voldemort whispered. 

Tom was twirled around; a hand went straight into his black hair and pulled back. His eyes meeting those blazing red ones. Their mouths so close their breathing mingled. Voldemort smirked at him. “Go get him, Tom.” 

Voldemort’s lips descend upon his in a kiss that was somehow filled with passion and desire, fuelled by their lust. Tom groaned and closed his eyes. His hands gripping into the robes at his Lord’s back, just beneath those black wings.

Then Voldemort pulled back and Tom gathered himself, taking a step back from the Dark Lord. Without saying a word he left the palace. Tomorrow night in the park… After so many years, he would see Harry again… A smirk appeared on his face, as he walked towards his own house. 

Meanwhile Voldemort grinned as Tom left the throne room and the castle. “This will be a harsh blow to overcome, Albus.” Voldemort whispered. His red eyes glistered dangerously. Because Voldemort knew without a doubt if anyone could make Harry Potter fall, it was Tom Riddle. Just like he had planned.

##### Park:

When evening came Harry slipped away from the Light World. He could hardly believe he was going through with this. Deep down knowing it was wrong, but he couldn’t ignore it. His heart was calling out to Tom. 

He wanted to see Tom, if only one more time. Harry flew over the city of London, straight to the park. As he landed he looked around, not seeing anyone or anything around him. Would Tom even come? This could be a trap as well… Well, most angels always called him reckless anyway. He could handle it. 

He stopped near their tree and looked around; he eventually looked up to a clear night sky. He didn’t like waiting…. Waiting and not knowing what could happen. He didn’t fold his wings as he waited. If it was an ambush he could always run. 

Harry tensed when he felt the air shift. He glanced around and his eyes found him, still flying in the air. Tom looked at him and in those dark familiar eyes Harry could see a hungry gaze that had never been there before and Harry felt his heart beating louder. 

Tom flapped his wings a few times more, before he landed in front of him, but still at a safe distance. Harry found himself unable to breathe, as he saw Tom’s eyes raving over his body. “Harry…” It was a mere whisper, but Tom’s voice took the rest of his breath away. 

Yet through this all Harry could feel Tom’s aura, it was so much darker than before. Tom moved closer to him and Harry backed away until his back and his wings hit the tree behind him. Tom stopped in front of him. Tom raised his hand and one finger trailed over his cheek, making Harry’s breath hitch. Those dark eyes seemed to watch his every reaction. 

Just seeing him again, to be near him again. Harry felt the happiness of it all, but it seemed to be clouded by the dark aura that surrounded Tom. “Harry.” Tom whispered again, a charming smile appearing on Tom’s face. Tom’s hand cupped his cheek. Harry’s mind screamed, this wasn’t allowed. It was a sin…

Yet Tom closed the distance between them even more and Harry gasped as Tom was so close he could feel Tom’s breath on his own lips. “I can touch you now…” Tom said, sounding breathless. Harry wanted to say no. He knew he needed to say no, he knew he needed to leave. This was dangerous. Tom’s words were pulling him. 

But Harry stood there frozen, a part of him unwilling to move away from something that he wanted for so long. Something that he thought he had lost. He was a pure Light Angel… He shouldn’t even think about things like this, but with Tom so close to him. Harry felt himself fallen and for the first time he had no real desire to fight it. 

“Tom…” Harry muttered slowly, as if he was afraid Tom would disappear or this was only a dream. That one word seemed to ignite something in Tom however. 

Tom’s hand went from his cheek towards the nape of his neck and Harry wanted to protest, but Tom’s lips descended upon his own. Harry shivered as Tom kissed him. This is a sin… 

Harry’s nails scraped over the bark of the tree, as Tom intensified the kiss; Harry closed his eyes and gave in. Moving his lips against Tom’s, slowly, gently and he felt Tom’s movements also calming down. It was a sweet gentle kiss, but with a passion in it and an undeniable hunger. 

A tongue trailed over his lips and Harry automatically opened his mouth. Tom’s tongue darted in and Harry gasped, as their tongues touched. His hands went up and went around Tom’s neck making Tom groan. So many feelings rushed over him. He knew he should also feel guilty, but somehow he couldn’t bring it up to truly feel guilt. 

Tom moved and his thigh went between Harry’s legs, giving pressure to his already hardening cock. Harry moaned lowly in his throat and Tom swallowed the sound. When the need to breathe became too much Tom pulled away and started kissing his neck. Harry gasped and his hands latched onto Tom’s shoulders. 

Tom’s free hand went down and pushed against Harry’s erection. Harry pushed his hips forward, needing more friction. Tom pulled back and kept his hand moving as Harry’s head fall back against the tree, his mouth open in quiet moans and gasps, eyes closed in pure bliss. 

A body that was completely untouched, a pure Light Angel. But no just any Light Angel. Harry, HIS Harry. Tom groaned and pulled Harry back into a kiss; Harry silently complied while the hand kept moving over his cock. 

It didn’t take that long before Harry spent himself. And as Harry felt those unfamiliar feelings, his balls tightening and a coil in his stomach ready to burst; his whole body trembled as it went through his first orgasm. 

Tom kept kissing him through it, the movements of his hand slowing down when he felt Harry had reached his orgasm. 

Harry had his eyes closed and kept panting. He had never felt anything like this. Had this been what he had been denying himself for so long? Harry blinked his eyes open a few times; he could see Tom staring at him. Those dark eyes still held that undeniable hunger and Harry shivered from the intensity. 

Tom leaned closer. “Mine… my precious angel.” Tom whispered as he slowly kissed him. Harry returned the kiss, his hands going around Tom’s neck. “Come with me, Harry.” Tom said when he pulled back. Tom cupped his cheek. “I can show you so much more.” 

Wrong… a sin… Harry knew this, but he would already be denied access now. The veil of his world would not let someone pass, someone tainted as him and Tom knew this as well. Tom was pulling him further in. Harry cupped Tom’s cheeks in his own hands, as he looked into those dark eyes. 

He couldn’t go to Voldemort… “I can’t…” Harry whispered sadly. Tom’s eyes narrowed at his words. Harry shook his head. Harry tensed when Tom’s fingers went into his hair and Tom pulled his head back. 

“I did everything for you, Harry. You will not deny me now, will you!?” Tom snarled and Harry shivered. Tom moved closer bringing their bodies completely together again. “I will not let you deny me.” Tom muttered against his mouth. 

Harry’s hands were back on Tom’s shoulder, this time not knowing whether he needed to push Tom away or pull him closer. Tom had indeed done this for him… Harry hated to admit that it had felt rather good and he knew there was so much more to come, if he would go with Tom. 

But he would turn his back on Albus and everyone else. Sirius, Remus… even Hermione, his new partner. His finger tightened on Tom’s shoulders and Tom glared briefly at him. Tom put their foreheads together. “You cannot return.” He stated softly, as if knowing what was going through his mind. “Come with me, I will make sure you will be safe. I can give you everything you ever wanted and you know this, Harry.” 

Harry sighed and closed his eyes. Such tempting words. “Yes...” He muttered, knowing he was dooming himself. Or maybe even the Light World. But why deny him this? He had wanted Tom for so long. He knew he had only managed to not give in because Tom had never giving in.

Tom gently kissed his lips once, before he pulled back and Harry opened his eyes. Tom was smiling at him, and it was such a breath-taking smile that Harry found himself smiling back. This was the Tom he knew. “Yes.” He repeated once more. 

Tom pulled him closer and Tom’s arms went around him, while Harry’s arms also embraced Tom. Harry tightened his hold and he heard Tom chuckle. “Let’s go, you must feel a bit sticky down there.” Harry actually laughed as he blushed. It indeed felt a bit sticky… 

As they flew over the familiar parts of London, low enough that other angels might not see him. They landed in a damp alleyway and Harry frowned. But Tom just walked towards a wall and a portal opened. Tom turned around and extended his hand. Harry looked at it, knowing that if he took Tom’s hand, there was really not turning back. 

He closed the distance between them and grabbed Tom’s hand. Tom smiled at him and then the Dark Angel gently pulled him through the portal. Harry quietly followed as he felt the heavy dark atmosphere surrounding him. Neither Tom nor Harry had seen obsidian eyes widening when that person noticed the two of them entering the Dark World, neither did they hear the scream of Harry’s name.

Tom pulled Harry closer and put his arm around him, making Harry feel somewhat safer in this unfamiliar and dark place. He noticed a lot of Dark Angels when they entered the other world. They all watched them, Harry could see someone of them smirking and laughing. Tom just pulled him closer and whispered into his ear. “Ignore them.” Harry tried to ignore them, but he felt rather uneasy anyway. 

Tom moved them through all kinds of houses and Harry looked around. He could see a grand palace at the end, atop of a hill. Some angels were flying around there. That castle was most likely where Voldemort was and a shiver runs over Harry’s spine.

They reached a simple house, close to the big palace and Tom opened the door. Harry stepped inside hating that Tom had let go of him. But when Harry turned around he could see Tom was still looking outside, before he turned around and Harry tensed when he saw that Tom was glaring rather darkly. 

The glare faded away however when their eyes met. Tom closed the door behind him and walked up to him. “Better undress you and clean you up. Those white cloaks will have to go too.” Harry frowned slightly as he glanced down at his white robes. 

Then he looked back up, seeing Tom already moving forward and unclasping his outer cloak. Harry sighed and let his still white wings disappear so he could at least undress without them getting in the way. Harry let Tom undress him, while he tried to fight down his blush at being naked in front of Tom. 

Tom chuckled softly at this. Harry sighed when he felt his boxer being removed; it had started to felt slightly uncomfortable. “Come. I will run a shower for you.” Tom said, as he walked towards a closed door and opened it. Harry silently followed, walking into the bathroom. He noticed that Tom was already turning the taps on and he fidgeted slightly. 

Tom looked over his shoulder from the shower stall and chuckled. “I won’t bite Harry, you can come closer you know.” Harry shook his head and tried to focus as he walked over to Tom. Tom’s wings disappeared and he opened the shower stall. Harry stepped in, feeling still too exposed. As Harry stepped beneath the spray of water he could hear the sounds of undressing behind him, just outside the shower stall. His breath sped up and he closed his eyes. 

Harry heard the shower stall close and he felt Tom’s hands upon his shoulder, gently massaging him. “Relax.” Tom whispered against his neck. “Just give in to me. Give in to your feelings and your desires. I know you have wanted me for so long too.” Harry stiffened slightly when he felt Tom’s chest against his back and also Tom’s cock which was now pressing against his lower back. Tom sighed. 

Harry opened his eyes and looked over his shoulder. Tom smiled at him and a hand carded through his already unruly hair. Such a simply touch and Harry smiled slightly, feeling his worries ease away. This was Tom… his Tom. He turned around and placed a trembling hand on Tom’s cheek. Tom hummed and pushed their bodies against each other. Harry was pushed backwards until his back hit the cold tiles behind him. 

With a gasp he arched his back and his cock moved against Tom’s member, making Tom groan softly. Harry looked straight into Tom’s eyes, seeing the desire and lust there, but knowing this his emerald eyes looked the same. 

This time Harry initiated the kiss and Tom gently kissed him back, as he pushed his hips forward, creating some friction on both their cocks. Harry gasped and moaned, giving into his desire. His need to have Tom. His hands went to Tom’s head, finger sliding through that wet black hair. 

Tom moaned against his lips at his movements and Tom slowly stopped pushing his hips forward, making Harry whimper when the Dark Angel pulled back completely. Tom chuckled. “Shh, I won’t deny you, Harry. But I think you would like a bed better.” 

Harry sighed and nodded. They quickly finished the shower and when they were dry, Harry once again felt doubts creeping up inside his mind. Even though he knew it was already too late. Harry glanced up at Tom, who simply walked naked towards the other room. He couldn’t regret his decision now. 

He walked after Tom seeing Tom sitting on the bed, smiling at him. Harry could not understand why Tom didn’t feel embarrassed being completely naked. Harry couldn’t deny himself and looked over Tom’s body. A well-toned chest that he had never seen because of their clothes. Harry saw that Tom leaned back a bit and opened his legs, giving Harry more to see. 

Harry felt his cock twitch at this and he exhaled slowly. Beautiful long legs and between Tom’s legs was a nice formed penis, which already seemed to be interested in their course of action as well as Harry saw it also twitch. 

Harry looked back up at Tom’s face and met his eyes. He could clearly see the hunger in Tom’s eyes. “Come here.” Tom whispered, although Harry noted that Tom’s voice sounded slightly hoarse. Harry moved forward, when Tom moved a bit and gestured towards the bed, Harry sat down next to Tom. His body completely stiff at the thought of what was going to happen. 

“Relax, Harry. I will make sure you enjoy it.” Tom whispered, as Tom placed a hand on his shoulder and gently pushed him down. Harry let out a deep breath as he lay down on the bed; he stared at the ceiling until Tom’s face came in view. He could feel Tom’s body lying next to him. Tom’s fingers traced over his cheek. “My precious angel…” Tom whispered. 

Harry felt himself smile at the name. It felt good to be called precious, especially by Tom. Tom smiled as well, as the Dark Angel leaned down and kissed him. Harry felt himself relaxing in the kiss. As Tom’s hand moved down over his chest, grazing over his right nipple, making Harry arch up slightly. 

When Tom’s hand finally went around his member Harry gasped slightly, giving Tom access to his mouth as Tom’s tongue darted inside. Harry’s fingers clenched into the bed sheets, as his hips pushed up without his own accord. Tom stopped the kiss and Tom’s lips placed kiss all over his neck, making Harry shiver. 

Harry closed his eyes as he felt that his body was already reaching his peak quite soon. “T...Tom.” He gasped out, hoping that Tom would understand. It seemed like he did, but instead of jerking him off Tom moved down and Harry moaned when those lips sucked on the tip of his cock. Harry’s hand moved and pushed at Tom’s head. His body wanting, needing more. 

Tom complied and groaned around Harry’s shaft, making Harry moan even louder. “Fuck…” Harry gasped out when he felt Tom gag slightly on his cock, and the cum spurted straight into Tom’s throat. Tom’s hand moved down from his shaft towards his balls and gently rolled them through his fingers, making Harry’s body shudder from all the sensation. 

Sensation that his body had never known. When it became too sensitive Tom pulled back and Harry gasped and kept looking at him, but Tom showed no sign of spitting anything out. Indicating that Tom had swallowed his cum, Harry groaned at that thought, as it aroused him. Tom smirked at him most likely knowing what went through his mind. 

“You feel a bit more relaxed now, don’t you...?” Tom whispered, as he moved closer and gently placed a kiss on Harry’s lips. Harry just nodded, he doubt he would be able to speak, as he tried to breath normally, but his body seemed to refuse and couldn’t quite calm down yet. 

Tom merely smiled at him, as he waited. After a while Harry was once more in control of his breathing and he felt a finger trace over his balls. His eyes shot open and he saw Tom’s hand between his legs. He looked up at Tom, seeing Tom looking down at him. His eyes once more held that hungry gaze. “I want to take you; I want to make love to you, Harry.” 

Harry couldn’t do anything, but nod. He wanted that as well. As only a handjob and blowjob felt like that, what would it feel like to have Tom actually fucking him? Tom’s finger moved down and traced over the rim of his ass. Harry moved his hips up a bit, but Tom merely grabbed a cushion and placed it under his hips. 

Harry spread his legs when Tom moved in between them. He looked up at Tom and only then noticed that Tom held a small bottle in his hands. He coated his fingers in it and Harry knew that must be lube. 

Harry let out a sigh, as Tom fingers once more moved through his crack. Before Tom slowly pushed one finger in, Harry closed his eyes and his fingers tightened in the sheets. “Relax.” Tom whispered and Harry desperately tried to relax his body. The finger moving in and out felt kind of strange, like it didn’t belong there. But after a while Harry felt himself relaxing and then Tom pushed another finger in. 

Harry gasped, as he felt the two fingers pushing in and gently scissoring his ass open. Harry opened his eyes and he saw Tom looking down at his own fingers, which were being pushed in and out of Harry’s body. Tom was so focused and he saw that Tom’s mouth was open in silent gasps as well, as if he was already imagining being inside Harry’s body. 

Harry moaned as Tom’s fingers brushed against his prostate and Tom looked up, their eyes meeting. Harry silently pushed his hips back against Tom’s fingers, feeling the finger push in deeper again, once more moving over that sweet spot. Harry let out another moan. 

Harry then felt Tom pull his fingers almost all the way out and Harry whined softly. Then he felt three fingers being pushed in and he stiffened. Tom stopped, apparently feeling it. When Harry relaxed once more Tom pushed them inward again and Harry moaned as Tom found his sweet spot again. 

After some time Harry was close to coming again and he felt Tom put his fingers around the base of his cock, stopping his orgasm. Harry let out a whimper and softly started begging, wanting that feeling which had been denied him. 

 

Tom pulled his fingers out completely, making Harry glare up at him. He then saw Tom coating his cock in lube and Harry’s breath hitched. In his pleasure filled mind he had almost forgotten about Tom wanted to take him. 

Harry shifted his hips and spread his legs even wider, a silent invitation that Tom noticed and took. Tom gently placed his hands on Harry’s hips and looked straight into those emerald eyes. Harry nodded and Tom gently pushed inward, as he looked for any sign of discomfort. 

Harry’s eyes rolled back, as he felt Tom enter him so slowly. His fingers tightened in the sheets as Tom stopped when he was fully inside. Harry looked up at the Dark Angel, Tom was hovering over him, his cock inside his ass. Harry never realized how much he wanted this until this moment. 

He moved his hands up and pulled Tom down into another kiss. Tom angled his hips and the tip of his cock traced over Harry’s prostate making Harry gasp. “Please, move…” Harry gasped against Tom’s lips. 

Tom smirked as he pulled out and in, quickly setting a rather slow pace. Harry kept moaning and he then moved one hand towards his cock, tugging on it as Tom kept fucking him. Tom groaned slightly and the Dark Angel leaned down, kissing and sucking on his neck. Harry craned his neck and his free hand landed on Tom’s back, feeling the muscles move beneath his hand. 

“More…” Harry moaned and Tom increased his pace a bit. Harry felt Tom’s breathing against his neck. Harry closed his eyes and with a few mere jerks of his hand he came. Tom moaned against his neck when he felt the muscles tightened and clench around his own member. 

The grip on Harry’s hips tightened and the speed increased even more, making Harry moan louder. Both of Harry’s hands held onto Tom’s back and with just a few more hard thrust Tom spend his seed, deep down inside the Light Angel. 

Both of them were breathing heavily, as they came down from their orgasms and Harry felt Tom place kisses all over the skin he could reach, meaning all over his neck. Harry closed his eyes and felt Tom move up, the kisses were now placed on his jaw, before they met his lips and Harry slowly kissed back. “I waited so long for you…” Tom muttered, making Harry open his eyes. 

“I am sorry.” Harry whispered, as he placed a hand on Tom’s cheek. Tom cupped his cheeks in return and shook his head.

“It doesn’t matter. You’re here now.” Tom gently kissed him. Tom pulled out and lay down beside him and Harry felt the sticky mess on his stomach and chest and inside his ass. He frowned and Tom chuckled. “You will get used to it.” Harry sighed and also turned on his side, facing Tom. 

Tom’s fingers kept tracing over his face, as if trying to remember every curve of his face. “How does it feel to fall, my precious angel?” Tom asked with a small smile.

Harry snorted and then laughed a bit, shaking his head. He wondered how it felt, but he couldn’t exactly describe it. Until he found a perfect word. With a small smile he replied. “Divine.” 

Tom laughed and pulled him into an embrace and Harry closed his eyes, putting his head against Tom’s chest. His only thoughts at that point, why had he kept denying himself this?

##### Light World:

Albus looked up when his door was burst open. The blue eyes widened when he noticed Severus entering the room. That didn’t exactly worry him, but Severus looked distressed. “Severus?” He questioned. 

Severus shook his head and folded his white wings. “Harry is gone.” Albus stood up slowly, his eyes wide in disbelief. “Tom Riddle got to him. They entered the Dark World together, Albus.”

Severus started pacing. And Albus knew he had no words to make Severus feel better. Severus always had Harry’s back when something went wrong. Severus had been the one stationed to keep his eyes upon one of the portals, but this was not something that Albus had expected. 

Severus kept muttering things like. ‘Should have paid more attention’ and like I was too late’.

In a way Albus could almost see Voldemort’s amused grin, while he said: “You lost, old fool.”

**Author's Note:**

> It might turn into a small series, if people are interested. Since I might write about when Voldemort actually caught Tom. And I was seriously thinking about a threesome between Voldemort, Tom and Harry. So let me know if you might want that and I will write those chapters :).


End file.
